the ugly plue-ling
by oikawaa
Summary: what type of dog walks on two legs and has a nose like a snowman's? apparently the dog lucy wanted.—modern day au, nalu. for the ft fluff week.


**Summary:** what type of dog walks on two legs and has a nose like a snowman's? apparently the dog lucy wanted.

 **Series:** Fairy Tail

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Humour/Romance

 **Pairing:** natsu/lucy

 **Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

 _ **prompt; puppy**_

* * *

"Is that even a _dog_? Luce, I hate to break it to you but that's not a dog."

She scoffed and puffed her cheeks out, hugging the so-called dog closer to her chest. Natsu watched as her bust squished and pushed upward. Does she even know that the store clerk is staring at her chest? No, he doesn't think she does.

Does she even notice that _he's_ staring at her chest, too? No.

"It is a dog. And it's the cutest dog ever," She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her brow. "He's just a puppy now, when he's grown up he'll look like a real puppy, just like the ugly duckling. Okay? Okay."

He didn't even know what the ugly duckling was, besides that it must be an ugly duck, as the name states, but he chooses to hum in agreement.

Seriously, though.

The dog was pretty strange. His entire coat of fur was white, and his ears were barely visible because they faded into his fur, and his nose was freakishly pointy and… yellow. Natsu really wanted to know what its parents would look like, because Mavis, they should not have puppies. And he also would have really liked to ask why it walked on two legs as well.

It looked like it was part dog and part snowman.

But Lucy still had taken a liking to it, she hadn't even looked at the other puppies. The clerk had even suggested one of the other puppies, but Lucy had declined, and had been playing with the dog ever since. It was her birthday, and Natsu said he would go buy her a pet dog, even though he was more of a cat person himself. They already had a cat at home, but she had been pining and asking him for a pet dog, he couldn't resist.

He actually couldn't resist because she had jumped on his lap and pampered his neck with kisses while she asked, and just as he was just about to say no, she just had to jerk her hips against his own.

She was a little minx little that, sometimes.

But maybe he didn't mind. After all, he was able to have her in his arms, both naked, kissing him over and over, thanking his constantly. He wasn't able to wipe the smile off his face.

"Please, Natsu! Can I have this one?" He looked up at him and pouted a bit, the little dog nuzzling onto her leg. It looked up at him and woofed a bit, as if asking him if he could have Lucy as his owner. He sighed a bit and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, Luce, whatever you want. It is your birthday."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled at him and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder. He held her back and gave her a gentle squeeze, grinning. "I love you."

"Love ya', too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Natsu. I was talking to the dog." He was already regretting the whole situation.

Could he even get any more ridiculous?

"So, what're you gonna name 'im?"

"Hmm," She thought for a moment before she smiled brightly at him, cuddling the dog closer to her chest. "I'm going to name him Plue! You don't mind, do you, Plue?"

Yup. He got more ridiculous.

* * *

short drabble for the ft fluff week, for one of the bonus days.

so hey there guys! sorry i haven't been on, i've been busy working and studying, and it was my birthday a couple days ago. but fairy tail is getting pretty crazy, huh? (spoiler alert to anyone not up to date with the manga) natsu is zeref's dead little brother? my gosh, crazy stuff. poor natsu, though. he doesn't know a thing yet.

anyways, there's a poll on my profile that will be deciding what type of story i should write next (mainly nalu and gruvia) so much sure to vote, 'kay? cause i am horrible at making decisions. and oh, i'll also be writing a story based on these pictures i found on tumblr, it's an e.n.d/lucy fic, kind of, i'll link photos when i post the story.


End file.
